


Taoshay

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Jaal - Freeform, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Mass Effect - Freeform, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Purring, Smut, Xenophilia, angara, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 18: Xenophilia.Sara leads Jaal towards her bed.





	Taoshay

”SAM, engage private mode.”

Sara’s voice escaped her lips a second before Jaal pressed his heavy build against her, beside the wall of her room in the Tempest. The angara ran his large hands over Sara’s back, letting out a soft purr that made Sara melt. She moaned, and helped the man with taking off her shirt, exposing her torso, bra still covering her breasts. Jaal once again let his hands touch her warm back, Sara smiling at the sensitive touch.

“Jaal, off with your clothes, please.”

“Of course, taoshay. If that pleases you.”

Sara watched as the angara fidgeted with his suit, and now stood in front of her with only his pants on, his astonishing chest exposed. She guided her lover towards her bed, and threw her own pants to the side, before continuing with her bra. Jaal soon followed. He gently laid down beside Sara, who immediately pressed a fierce kiss against his lips as she ran her fingers over his body, soon to remove his pants, exposing Jaal’s privates. His sheath was already opening up, juices leaking out as his member began to emerge, little by little. He was already leaking with precum, and Sara immediately got to work, letting her hand run over his length, stroking him. She knew Jaal was extremely sensitive slightly above his barbs, and took it to her advantage.

“My taoshay…”

He moved, all of him feeling warm, and finally, all of him had emerged from the sheath, he was painfully hard, and seeing Sara in front of him like this, half naked, he could barely contain himself.

She just grinned, giving Jaal’s tip a kiss, using her tongue to lick away the translucent precum, savoring the taste of him while still caressing his massive length. She felt hot and aroused by Jaal’s moans, her love juices staining her panties, and all she wanted was to feel Jaal deeply buried inside of her. She couldn’t wait anymore.

“Take them off Jaal, then give me your all.”


End file.
